The present invention relates to the scaffold system as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,630 (see above). The present invention includes an improvement to U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,630. U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,630 describes a scaffolding system whereby a scaffold support structure is affixed to a wall employing a pinch-pull method whereby said scaffold structure, typically oriented against the external surface of a building wall, is held in place via a horizontal extension bracket that travels through a small aperture made in the building wall such that on the interior surface of the building wall said extension arm is part of a T-shaped attaching bracket. The extension arm is welded perpendicularly to a nail plate which is nailed to building wall stud elements through apertures in said nail plate. The attaching bracket therefore comprises the nail plate, the extension arm, apertures in the nail plate, and apertures in the portion of the extension arm that is used on the exterior side of the building wall for the purpose of affixing the scaffold portion to a wall constructed of 2*4, 2*6, or 2*8 boards with shear or without shear.